Born of a Sith Lord Uncensored
by Diaconsecond
Summary: Lemons of Born of a Sith Lord
1. Chapter 1

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 5: Aftermath…

Gatou was trembling in fear, not ten minutes ago he mocked the man in front of him, the little shit dared to threat him, ha, he ordered his 'army' to kill, maim or whatever they wanted to do with the wimp, now he cursed his stupidity, he was there looking the sea of blood and limbs left by the so called 'boy'…

_Flashback_

_After Gatou's order the first group of thugs ran at the robed figure, he smirked at their death wish, giving a 360º spin the first four thugs were sent flying to the wall where they crashed… hard…_

_One of them the unlucky or lucky, taking in count the fate of his soon to be mince meat comrades… crashed head first… this as every single things in nature explode at the force bathing some thugs and some of the slaved women…_

"_W-w-what was that?" one of them too courageous or too stupid yelled…_

"_The lucky one" Revan said pulling a silver cylinder a purple like beam appeared… from then on, the rest was slaughter… Revan rushed to a group of thugs lightsaber at hand, one of them tried to plug his lance only to lose it at the sheer power of the light blade… Revan smirked beheading the thug first, then cutting the body in half… with speed and precision one on one were falling to him, two thugs tried to team up him…_

_The results were two heavy burned thugs… who is stupid enough to yell 'Come here behind him'… Revan chuckled at the charcoal men, his Force lightning was enough fun the two guys were quickly asking for dead… of course Revan as Good Samaritan gave a less painful death… well levitating them to the ceiling and letting them go in free fall was less painful than die by third degrees burns…_

_Soon after the first 45 or so thugs Revan grew bored, the thugs were cockroach… soon he lost his calm demeanor…_

"_Enough of this" he yelled his figure engulfed in a red mist like his eyes yellow a second purple beam born of the cylinder… "Die you scum" he said before rush to the last group of thugs some 50 or 60 he didn't stop to count…_

_In quick succession Revan cut, mince and severed as many thugs as he could catch with his sword of light, soon the attacking force decided to life and tried to run… key word TRIED…_

_Revan threw his sword only to this return to him in boomerang like way, of course killing some poor idiot in the way, but even this moment of disarm wasn't enough to give the poor devils enough time to fight back or force taking on count that the only one that was near Revan ended with his brain in the floor from Revan's punch strength…_

_And soon the last thug was there, whimpering and begging for mercy…_

"_P-Please… I swear… I won't do anything, please let me go… I wo-ack" the man couldn't finish when a force grip took over him his throat was close to brake when he began to float everyone in the room looked at this shocked… soon a crack sound and the thug stopped moving…_

"_Scum until the end" Revan said now in the middle of the slaughter scene… he looked at the women who flinched under his powerful gaze… he moved his hand and the chains opened at this they stared… the robed figure then showed his face… at this the younger girls blushed, there was their savior, a boy in his fourteen or so, handsome face, blond sun kissed hair, blue sky like eyes, and cute whiskers in his cheeks…_

"_You are free… if anyone ask you it was Uzumaki Naruto, if the name Revan is known…" he said trailing the last part the message clear the women nodded and left looking for clothes and the exit, only Gatou was left, whimpering and crying…_

_End Flashback…_

"Now what to do with you, oh yeah, you burnt down my port… so I require compensation" Revan said his face cold…

"W-w-wha… money… yeah take it" Gatou said whimpering…

"I want it… all"

"What but-" he never finished when he crashed into a wall from the powerful push he received…

"No buts… give it all" Revan ordered Gatou nodded scared…

It took ten minutes to enter Gatou's office, after all the traps, codes and iron doors, Revan couldn't help but to roll his eyes, all that protection and he will lose his fortune anyway…

'_Damn scum… greedy bastard'_ Revan thought… finally they arrived to the office, as Revan thought the fat man had everything saved in a safe, inside another safe… finally after four different codes Revan gave his un-Sith whistle, damn that was a lot of gold…

The safe had half his old apartment as a kid, filled ingots, lot of them… jewels, old weapons, properties deeds of all wave navy companies, everything… Revan would jump in glee if he were the same old kid, naïve and hyper…

"Well, this is nice… now" he turned to Gatou…

"What take it and leave" the man said anger coming over fear…

"I will but I can't leave you alive… you know too much" Revan cracked his knuckles

"Wh-wha… y-you l-l-let the women leave… and you have the money" the fat man said stuttering

"They saw me killing the thugs, not taking all the money… and I have plans for you" he smirked evilly

XXXXX

Kakashi was near throw a fit, Uzumaki Naruto vanished, the Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most dangerous ninjas in Konoha, yes, he was loyal… for now… he said, he can't shake the feeling that the kid will one day snap like Itachi and kill every single villager or shinobi in Konoha, but what could he do, after all he did nothing for nine years until he discovered the room full of dead chuunin, he knew that day that he failed his sensei, leaving the child to his own…

"Sensei is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at his nervous sensei…

"Ma, nothing Sakura, I am just thinking that is all" Kakashi said trying to sound convincing… he couldn't explain his fears, fears that most high level Shinobi had, Naruto was growing strong with the minute, but at the same time he hasn't show his power to anybody…, this of course was a cause increased fear for the silver haired nin, he didn't know nothing about Naruto, nor his strength or more important his weaknesses…

The only one with such information was Iruka, but he is too close to the young Jinchuuriki to be used against him, the chuunin was like a seal in the path of Naruto, the Sandaime was sure that Naruto's continued friendship keep him away the line of madness but after see the blond student's in action he saw something not so good… loyalty…

They trusted Naruto, in the case of the younger Hyuuga almost devoted to him, she may cheat the rest but Kakashi knew better, the girl was too close to the blond, maybe a crush, but in hands of someone like Naruto… he didn't want to believe… he sighed loudly…

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" Tsunami asked he swore mentally is that everyone will ask…

"Fine, I am a bit… worried" Sakura scoffed… "Ok a big bit… Naruto left yesterday and haven't come back, knowing him he should be hunting Zabuza or Gatou, what we don't need now is a hurt nin or an attacking force…" the man sighed the room grew cold

"Like if Naruto-sensei could be beat by weaklings like them" Hanabi scoffed Hinata and Shino nodded…

"You really have faith on him… but he is a kid no way he can beat Gatou alone" Tazuna said Hanabi was going to talk when a kid yelled

"Why are you still here?, don't you see Gatou is invincible… he will kill your sensei and all of us why you keep-" before continue with his rant a voice came into the room…

"Good morning" Naruto's voice said cold as always with a hint of glee this time

"Naruto where were you?" Kakashi asked eye narrowed

"Working" Naruto said simply

"At what?" Tazuna said curious, Tsunami then entered the rest of team seven with her…

"Gatou's" Naruto said like if it was common

"What are you-" once again Inari's rant began

"You lie… Gatou is unbeatable… you lie, you that don't know us… lie to us… you that don't know what suffer is-" he never finished he was there looking at Naruto at his height, while pinned to the wall Naruto's powerful gaze on him…

"You are pathetic I told you that…" Naruto mumbled before let him fall Inari was about to cry when someone entered… the raven beauty… Miko as planned

"Tazuna-san, Tsunami, come quickly, to the downtown…" she said panting

"Miko, what's wrong dear"? Tazuna asked scared, he has never seen the girl that nervous

"Gatou… quickly come" she said… Tazuna left with Tsunami and team seven, only Kakashi noticed Naruto's smirk…

"You better go and enjoy the show" Naruto said walking away… a few minutes later Inari followed…

XXXXX

Inari was running toward the town, with him his gramps and mother, Team Seven and Eight as bodyguards only Naruto was missing, he was still shaken by the older boy cold gaze, but right now he needed to worry for Gatou who may try again to hurt the village, even more now, to his surprise and everybody else, there was him, Gatou… crucified, just like his father was…

"See" Miko said

"Is, is" Tazuna was shocked there he was the tormenter of Nami no kuni, bleeding and whimpering, the mighty business man was crucified…

"I thought he was invincible" a voice said everybody turned to see Naruto in a tree branch…

"What now brat, aren't you so sure of yourself, wasn't this scum untouchable, if he was untouchable how did this happened, was god?" Naruto mocked

"Y-You did it?" the boy asked shocked

"Yes, he was pathetic, he and his thugs" Naruto said walking to his recent hostage…

With a slap the man groaned in pain, his arms broken, no hands on them, his face bruised from the beating that Naruto gave him, his tongue cut, as Naruto said he didn't need a witness, the only way someone could know was using a Yamanaka for it, and that was something Naruto won't allow…

"Hatake, the mission ended, without Gatou there is no reason for Zabuza to come here" Naruto said not listening to the man whimpers…

"Naruto, why did you do it?" Kakashi asked Naruto's brutality was shocking…

"I told you Hatake, is Uzumaki, now… our mission is protect Team Seven, but you can't leave the bridge builder, so… I eliminated the problem from the source… Gatou, Zabuza left last night but I couldn't find him… so now only one thing separate us from a successful mission" Naruto was smirking again…

"What?" Kakashi said narrowing his eye

"Kill him" Naruto said not a hint of regret…

"Naruto he must be give to the-" Kakashi was cut

"Authorities, as you saw that didn't work, you brat, finish him" Naruto threw a kunai at Inari… the kid was pale, kill Gatou… five minutes ago he thought the man was invincible now there he was ready to be dispatched… Inari was there shocked he did the only thing he knew he run to his mother who was shocked with the blond who shook his head

"Well, that is the difference, between you and me. Who want to do it" he asked Kakashi intercepted

"Naruto, stop it, he lost let it go, we will take him to Konoha" Naruto narrowed his eyes… _'Maybe we can't get something from him; Inoichi can take care of it, no hands, no tongue… Naruto don't want him talking'_ unknown to Kakashi Naruto caught it with his mind skills…

'_So I was right, Kakashi is keeping __an eye on me, not good at all' _Naruto wasn't taking any chances in a quick swift he broke the ex-billionaire neck finishing his reign…

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE TAKING HIM TO KONOHA!" Kakashi yelled

"So" Naruto was like nothing… then cheers erupted from the public, they were free, free at last… Naruto smirked again, this is why he did it here, he needed to know Kakashi's grounds, now he knew, the one eyed nin was a problem, trying to get info from him or about him, he noticed it the day of the spar, Kakashi wanted to learn all he could about his students, the relationship they had and their styles…

'_He is sizing us as enemies or possible enemies… now killing Gatou here I gained Nami's protection as hero, now to finish this… the grace touch'_ Naruto thought…

"People of wave, is time to go forward, now you are free so stand by yourself and walk" he pulled a scroll and in a quick spared of blood… two suitcases appeared… "Tazuna, you did it well, you fought against it, with your own way, it wasn't effective but you fought… this cases have the properties deeds and lots of ingots and money, enough to begin with the reconstruction and grow of Wave, do it well" Naruto said Kakashi still frowned, Naruto knew how to speak to people, that is new, normally his cold demeanor put people away from him… well Konoha's people…

'_He act so different with them and us, is clear that he hate the village, what are you thinking Uzumaki Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought, he couldn't avoid thinking that Naruto was hiding something, for now let the village cheer he will found about it later…

XXXXX

The rest of the week went fast, now without fear at anything, the workers at the bridge finished the bridge quickly and without a problem, Naruto and Kakashi were in even grounds, they glared each other, for different reasons, Naruto because he was annoying, Kakashi because he wanted to discover the blond plans, that he didn't know if existed, in short words, nothing interesting happened…

"Ok, we are going back" Kakashi said, the bridge ended, and finally he will get the new Icha Icha paradise, but more important he will inform about Naruto's behavior to the Hokage… and if necessary the council…

"Hatake, take this" Naruto said throwing a scroll to the partially blind shinobi… (He have one eye covered, and read with one… how can he jump from branch to branch haven't he heard about depth perception, hell even read with one eye is tiresome at some level)

Kakashi opened it at the moment the content make him greet his teeth, is a Hokage letter with approval of the council, Naruto asked for a month of vacation and was given, also the Sandaime congratulated him for his report and the new income from the Wave, giving him pay for A-rank for his team while Kakashi's kept the C-ranked level…

"Explain this?" Kakashi wasn't in humor to go with play no 'Yo, Naruto' today…

"Simple, I want you to 'escort' my team to Konoha, I have a month time vacation and some things to do… so now that you are leaving take care of them" Naruto smirked

"This said that you reported, when did you leave and came back?…" Naruto smirked

"That is for me to know and for you to never found out, now I have permission so you can't say a thing, and before you decide to say something in your report like 'He disobey my orders' remember my mission was to protect 'Your' team you being useless, so I was the one to order around, don't worry the council will talk with you about it…" he walked away, once Kakashi felt him far enough he charged a Raikiri and went to destroy a poor tree, missing the raven haired girl smiling…

XXXXX

"They bought it" a voice said

"Yes, now I have enough time to go and fix Koori's situation" the voice of Naruto said

"I told you to burn down that place three years ago" a new voice said

"Kasshoku (Brown), I told you that it was necessary for me to keep it, also I have to admit; I never expected to keep giving me troubles…" Naruto's voice said

"Ma, ma, fine your decision, what about Shiroi (White) team" asked Kasshoku…

"For now they can solve themselves, they need basic endurance training… I will be out for a month" Naruto said

"Fine, Kuroi (Black), what about Gin (Silver) and Kurenai (Crimson)?" Kasshoku asked

"Project 501 is as planned at 66, rather well" Naruto said

"Fine, I will talk to Pa-puru (Purple), we will take care, and the other three send their regards…" with that the voice went away…

Naruto sighed and looked at his hand, this Holographic system is the best with it he could keep contact with almost anyone in the planet… but he couldn't give one to the old geezer he had at Konoha, no he needed a way to communicate long message fast and secure so he wouldn't need to travel to Konoha during his trips… then the crashed with the solution… literally… he was in a hunting when the battle escalated to a village in which he ended going through the wall of a library, he didn't care but when that happened he noticed something… a scroll in his head… a sealing scroll…

'_If you can seal a 50 feet tall fox in a baby you can seal a Kage Bunshin in a scroll'_ Naruto remembered… with it he can send a frozen in time clone anywhere and it will talk as him in live then once released he will remember all about the meeting… _'Easy cake' _Naruto smirked now to mock Kakashi…

Naruto was there in the for now un-named bridge, with him Tazuna's family and Miko who was smiling and talking lively with Sakura while internally wishing to kill the girl…

'_Is this a ninja, I mean, she is a joke, no an insult to every single female warrior, siriusly if Revan-kun don't kill her I will'_ Miko thought under her giggles, she really wanted to go back home… or that rotten place she is calling home until her lord decide to strike…

"Naruto-sensei, where are your bags?" Hanabi asked unknown to the entire group only Kakashi, Naruto's vacation time started now…

"Well, Hanabi I will be taking a small time, a vacation to speak of like… so you will be alone for a while" Naruto said the group gasped…

"But our training and missions" Hanabi asked while looked at Miko… 'No chance in hell I will leave this two alone'

"Don't worry, I asked Iruka in a letter for help, now take this" Naruto said giving his gennins some scrolls…

"Those contain the last part of our training program, probably the last step before become Chuunins will be to train your endurance, stamina and chakra level, you got skill, tactics, teamwork and power to rival most Chuunin, this exercises and jutsus will be enough until you pass the Chuunin Exams, now the Hokage will give you some missions, train and until next time" Naruto said giving a small smile Hanabi was gaping what was her lord thinking…

_:Revan-sama, is this a joke?:_ Hanabi yelled throw the link

_:Hanabi-chan, I have my own missions, like fix a problem for now, I would like to by with you but… please let it go for now:_ Naruto said to his most feisty lady and future lover (Heck she is too young even if she wanted)

Naruto sighed when the group began to left, for some reason nor Hinata nor Miko have asked about his decision, she noticed a change in emotions in his raven haired beauty and decided to open the link between them, including Hinata's

:Ha, a month with Revan-kun, take that you teme: Miko mocked

:If I hear that you tried something, I will kill you bitch, no I will fucking gut you and…:

Naruto decided to cut it there, those two were too troublesome, even being Sith Mistresses they fight over him, at least Hanabi was a bit mature, Shino left with a seed of doubt growing up nicely, Kakashi's fury and mistrust in the blond was a problem for another day and the Uchiha kept robbing glances at him…

'_I knew I should have killed him that day, but noooooo I had to give Itachi that 'choice''_ Naruto whined mentally…

XXXXX

Naruto's week at Tazuna's house was nice, first he was the hero so no one bothered him, no glares and even better they wanted to talk to him, wave to him and well almost worship him, it was nice… the first 30 seconds… now he was at the lake behind the house he was boring, why because he needed to wait two more days before go to the location of the Koori base and take care of the problem then rest and prepare for the Chuunin exams, as he discovered, Orochimaru was planning an invasion, using Suna as the first blast, only for him to get the little Uchiha body, Naruto didn't care, but the mad Sannin idea may get in his way…

"My, Naruto-kun, why are you so down?" Miko said sitting next to him, she really like the act of a 'girl next door' and more with the advices that Tsunami has been giving her…

'Seriously, to be such a nice woman, she is one hell pervert' Miko said, in fact she caught her taking a peak into Naruto's and Kakashi's once…

"Miko, this is boring, I mean, the little kid a week ago thought the world was against him, now he looks at me as a god or something, and it was good, but too easy, I need a good fight…" Naruto said

"Or…" she said before lean to his ear and mumbles something… his eyes grew wide…

"Ok, what that hell have you been doing here?" Naruto asked smirking she smiled sweetly and left toward the house moving her hips… forty seconds later he left the spot…

XXXXX

Naruto panted, yes the Sith lord panted, it was amazing, and he still couldn't believe how much Miko could ask, he was beginning to think that the girl used the force to keep going and going, damn… he remembered his master's rants about passions and emotions to fill the Sith's attacks, most were rage, hate and greed… but he never talked about women or men he never knew what to expect from the former Sith lord, damn, now for him power was the pinnacle of a Sith lord…

'_Then again…He never knew the wonders of a teenage girl'_ he mused he looked at the futon, Miko was there sweating, a big grin on her face, her hair messy, her clothes, that looked like Tsunami's were discarded at the corner, she was nothing like a girl next door…

'_Once again, how did that happened'_ he chuckled, he really chuckled, why not he was a new man now… now his world conquering plans seemed nice… he decided to go sleep between the beauty, she cuddle at him as if clinging to life… he smirked, he was the Sith lord, he wondered how would Hinata and Hanabi be… with that he fell to the blissful of unconsciousness, Kage Bunshins and silence seals… he couldn't let Tazuna or the brat interfere… maybe Tsunami but that would be later

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_Uzumaki Naruto A.K.A Darth Revan, the new Lord of the Siths, use to have control over his emotions and the emotions of his peers, is now experimenting something new, something unique…_

"_Did you have to tie me to the bed?" Naruto asked looking at a busy Miko tying her lord…_

"_Of course my love, after all I can't have you leaving" she smirked, still dressed like a younger Tsunami, the Sith Mistress decided to tease the tied lord…_

_The raven haired beauty began to crawl to the blond, her eyes showed hunger, lust, desire, Naruto smiled, he wasn't used to this and normally he wouldn't let this happen, but for some reason he himself had those feeling, he stopped thinking when Miko began to kiss his neck, then his chin and finally his lips, she tasted like strawberry and cream…_

_The black haired young began to bit his earlobe, licking and breathing, Naruto began feel hot, no hunger… Miko smiled, she wasn't used to have that power and she loved it… she stopped and sat in his lap and began to take her shirt, she smiled at his eyes, so much desire, in a sensual movement she was top less, her B to A cup breast open to the world, she put them on his face…_

"_Lick, kiss, bite… do as you want" she whispered sexily… Naruto didn't need to be told twice, in second Miko was moaning, her beloved lord was doing a wonderful job, he took one nipple and he suck it, she gasped and moaned, her tights now burning…_

"_Please don't stop… keep it" she moaned… suddenly two hands touch her rear she opened her black eyes to watch… Naruto free and smirking…_

"_My turn" he said…_

'_Well too good to last' she whined before feel a hand in her private area, touching and rubbing her sex through her panties… 'When did he learn to do that?' she asked herself before a finger pressed her inner sex…_

"_R-R-REVAN" she moaned… he kissed her with passion, lust in each second, never leaving the massaging of the raven haired beauty… then a second finger… Miko was hot; no she was burning alive…_

'_OH god I am going to blow… is too much' she thought with a new move she froze while her juices spread in her tights and Naruto's hands… "GOD" she yelled when did she lose the control?... she looked at him while he liked his hand, her juices, tasting her… she blushed madly… he kissed her again… Miko smiled when he began to push her head toward his lap… she knew what did he want and she wouldn't disappoint him…_

_Opening his black pants, she was surprised by Naruto moving her to him. He bit her nipples softly and began tugging at them. Slowly he began kissing downwards, stopping at her stomach to tease her belly button. Then he moved down more. He pulled her skirt down revealing her panties. He rubbed her panties softly, eliciting a moan from Miko. He pulled her panties down and resumed his kissing. Moving down to her mound, her hairs tickling his face, and then down to her clitoris which he began sucking and licking._

"_God damn why does this feel so good?" she gasped._

_He moved down to her lower lips and moved his tongue up and down her slit. He loved teasing her, Miko was a very get straight to the point person, and this drove her mad. To express this she growled in irritation. He finally slipped his tongue inside, pushing deep inside her with his tongue. She let out a large moan. He darted his tongue in and out of her, making sure to use his tongue to stimulate her most sensitive spots._

"_Oh God" she cried out._

_She came and Naruto drank her juices, licking his lips when he was finished. He picked her up and placed her face down on the table bringing her arms around to her back, effectively pinning her down on the table._

"_What the hell are you doing now?"_

_He pulled down his trousers and boxers and positioned his cock at her entrance._

"_You're getting fucked from behind"_

_He grabbed her hips for support and plunged into her pussy._

"_This feels different," moaned Miko._

_He pumped in and out nice and slowly, he could take as long as he wanted now, no need for rushing._

"_At this slow pace I'll never cum" said Miko._

"_So you like it rough?"_

"_Yes…"_

_He began to increase speed, and Miko began to moan louder. 'She likes it rough, I'll give her rough.' When he had increased his pace enough he began to shove his cock in as hard as he could. Miko was being fucked so hard she felt like a whore._

"_Fuck, Oh God, don't stop"_

_Then she came with a huge scream. Her body was twitching uncontrollably. Naruto burst inside of her; he waited till she relaxed to withdraw his cock, when he withdrew his cock some of his semen was oozing out of her pussy. That sight aroused him even more and his cock jumped to full length again, all covered in Miko's juices. Miko was breathing erractically._

"_You had enough for the day?" Naruto asked._

_Miko thought over this, semen was oozing out of her, she was exhausted, but her pussy wasn't satisfied yet._

"_One more fuck and no more"_

_He turned her around to face him. He picked her up and held her up by her ass, while she wrapped her legs around him. He began to pump his cock in and out of her. She moaned softly, she was extremely exhausted. When he built her up she came and because she was so exhausted fell asleep in his arms. Naruto looked down at Miko's sleeping form, her face was set into a content smile, and she was so beautiful…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

Miko opened her eyes to the new day with a giant smile, happiness filling her heart, yesterday her lord made her his, now nothing can go between them, well almost nothing; she knew that Hanabi and Hinata will have a share but for now he was hers, but now there was a question, why was he there and not in Konoha, what vacations, in al the time she knew him he never showed wish to take vacations, in fact he was acting less 'Sith' and more 'Jedi' for what she could say…

"I better go talk to him" she smiled maybe a bit of fun in the forest could happen…

XXXXX

Naruto was right now meditating, he was troubled to say the less, right now confused, he wasn't the kind happy or kind… manipulative, evil and only show love or a bit to those that follow you, but this last two weeks he is feeling, weird he smiled, loved and even laughed…

Naruto opened his eyes to find a huge cage with the Kanji for seal, inside the creature that marked him as Jinchuuriki the Kyuubi no Kitsune…

"**So you are here… at last I was wondering when you would figure out that something is happening to you" **the image of the gargantuan fox grew from the darkness…

"So my suspicions were correct, you did something to the seal" the Sith lord asked rather annoyed

"**Nope… is all yours… you see the seal is… evolving" **the fox smirked

"Explain" the Sith narrowed his eyes…

"**Haven't you wondered, why you can't hear the whispers of the force, why can you move freely in the force, no light or dark side?"** the fox grin grew more from Naruto's wide eyes…

"The seal… impossible" Naruto said stunned

"**Hahaha, I thought the same, it seems that that father of yours had skills, the seal is a medium, it takes my Dark side power and mix it with the light side of the force… in short words…"**

"I am an Hybrid… not full Sith nor full Jedi… able to use the powers and…"

"**None of their weaknesses… or too arrogant or greedy, soft or kind… the perfect mix of both…"** the fox smirked… **"Now leave we have a job to do… and that mate of yours is up there" **he pushed Naruto back with an even bigger grin…

XXXXX

-Outside-

Naruto once again opened his eyes to his chagrin; he needed to stop doing that… he found the black haired beauty entering the clearing, he smiled, he found his new state of Hybrid quite relaxing, he still hated Konoha and would burn it to the ground but now…

'Am I happy?' he chuckled

"Revan-kun, finally, I have been looking for you all the morning, what have you been doing" she asked smiling…

"Nothing really, meditating, look, Miko-chan, you know I have to go" Naruto said he didn't want to but he had responsibilities…

"Are you sure we can… play… a bit more?" she moved her hips to ensure the deal…

"Damn myself and my weakness" he said before push his lips on hers… yes

Sith Mistresses 1

Sith Lords 0

XXXXX

-A day after-

Naruto was now in his full equipment again, at his side the first of her future wives, he could felt his mind stabilize itself, no longer confusion or emotions entered freely once again he was in control as always should, but right now he smirked…

"Is… is wow" Miko was speechless once again her lord shocked her it was…

"Is the Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor, sometimes referred to as the Jedi interceptor due to its popularity with Jedi pilots and was a Republic star fighter used late in the Clone Wars that shared design elements of the Delta-7 _Aethersprite_-class Jedi starfighter and the TIE/ln starfighter of the later Galactic Empire…. My master got archive, schemes, everything to build them, of course this is obsolete against the Tie fighters of the Empire era…" he said proud of his own fighter, of color black and crimson with a nine tailed fox in each lifting panels…

"This is cooler" Naruto said…

"Well I will wait for you here" Miko said before kiss Naruto… the bond smiled…

"I will come for you my Miko-hime" with that Revan took place, jumping to his Interceptor he began his mission… waving the raven haired girl he began to lift from the ground…

"R9, put coordinates, to Yuki no kuni" Revan smiled at the little droid beeping as answer… giving a last look he speeds up toward the snow country a mission ahead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, here was the aftermath of Revan first blood bath, I know the other two were left kind of abandoned but my laptop had shortcut and is lost with it the new chapters for white lightening and Sons of Namikaze, I will try to update but I do not promise anything…

Here is the first stage in Lemons, I don't know if I am good, but the first one will be in another fic with the name Sith lord Uncensored, only the lemons and the chapter number…

Review or fell my wrath…


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or somewhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

BORN OF A SITH LORD

Special Chapter Part 1: Aftermaths, Meals and Planning

-A day later- Border of Amegakure's Territory-

Masaki Ichigo fell to the ground again. He sighed but stood up again, he started his race once again, how long have he been running under the rain… minutes… hours… he didn't know nor care, his only desire, his only goal… survive… give the message to Amegakure. But how, his team all dead, one by one and now that… that _thing_…

He kept running, ignoring the pain of sharp tree branches slicing his skin open, like hundreds of tiny clawed fingers, grasping at his flesh and clothes to slow him down. It was like the entire forest was against him...It was like the trees themselves wanted him to be devoured by that... that _thing_ that had done the same to his comrades, all his ANBU squad...

He was sure it was on his heels, taunting him with its proximity. Telling him that it could run him down at any time, but it wanted to enjoy his fear just a bit longer.

He could almost here it whispering in his ears. _"Yesssss... Run, little mortal, run from me... Fear me... Entertain me!" _it was at this time when he felt the beat coming close to him, almost mockingly… he had to escape he had to survive… his village future depended on that… he looked behind… nothing… right… left… down, finally above… it was there hovering like a hawk looking for a prey… but this was a…

'_A crab… a buffalo and a chameleon, ¿where did he obtain so many contracts?'_ Ichigo shouted mentally, he had succeeded in avoid two of the aforementioned beast however.

The crab beast was on him now, A demon from the lowest pits of hell, come to the surface to hunt him down and drag him into the fiery depths from which it was born… but once again he avoided the beast… he sighed… he pried… the sweat in his face now mixed with his blood… he stiffened… he opened his eyes… then he cursed

It was a lizard or something akin to it... When he had first laid eyes on it, he knew that it wasn't something natural, not even summons, or was another one ("or was something else?"). No this _thing_ was something straight out of a nightmare, and it seemed to be hell-bent on ripping him limb from limb… but what made the image worse were those eyes… black ringed eyes… he closed his eyes cursing his weakness, his last wish was that this creature never enter his beloved city… in seconds he was devoured by the demon in front of him his blood splattered all around the place… with a roar the beast poofed out of existence…

XXXXX

-Area unknown-

"It's done" a grim like voice said…

"Good, better have the surprise factor" a man said from the shadows his outfit showed a black cloak with red clouds. "Ame can't find about or little… visit… it would make things harder" the man said his face covered by an orange mask…

"It wouldn't matter… after all what can mortal do against a god" a man in his mid twenties, orange hair, lots of piercing and ring inside rings eyes said arrogance plastered all over his posture.

"Do what you have to, but remember I don't accept failures" the masked one said… with that he vanished into the air, leaving a megalomaniac planning their 'visit' to Ame…

XXXXX

Naruto sighed heavily, his head pounding, his heart beating rapidly, his muscles felt like gum, in sum he sucked, every since he used the attack Force Rage, he entered a state of tiredness and sleepiness, his eyes heavy and his senses dulled.

"What is happening?" he asked aloud… his answer was the peeping sound of R9…

"What happens now…?" he asked while wincing at his state… yes he have been hurt in battle before, but his healing skills should have take care of the problem, but no he was there half-dead half-sleep, nothing good can come from that…

"Peep…peeepeeeppeeeppeepeep" R9 'said' in semi alarmed mode… Naruto narrowed his eyes, normally Iruka would leave him alone during his 'business' trips not to interfere or give information to possible listeners… but now the Chuunin seemed to throw all that for the window…

"Ok, reply message"…

"Hi, Kuroi, I call because of a situation here… you have bugs in your home… which class unknown… but the people is nervous and decided to call the top terminators, ok that is all HOPE you come soon… and also I got word from Akagan" Iruka's hologram said before disappears in the darkness of the cabin…

'_Bugs… spies or hidden enemies… home my plans… the people… Konoha's… council maybe they are the only possible problem… the terminators are the ANBU… they have Iruka under surveillance and maybe all my team… team… Hatake… I underestimated his word in the council… that son of a… no I still have some use for the bastard until I leave… not without turn him into a real Cyclops…'_ he chuckled evilly…

'_Hope, mmm… like need me… ok, now Akagan… long time without talk, eh… Itachi'_ Naruto smirked widely at the idea of information from his more heated enemies, names, numbers, skills… _'But the question is if I can trust him'_

Naruto may have give a chance to Itachi so they could kill all the Uchiha clan four years ago… but with time and experience there were more and more questions coming to his mind…

'_If Itachi was really trying to get free… he could left or simply ask help to the old goat of Hokage… try to prove himself… why kill children and women… civilians at most… and it was too easy… it was like if every ANBU was repelled of the zone… truth is… as a highly hated criminal… Itachi never had one single Oinin squad hunting him down… not even mine… why… is someone protecting him or'_ a sharp pain in the chest pulled Naruto out of his thoughts…

"Damn, R9… take control… ahhh… land in a secure place… sensors at full if something…bigger than a wolf enter in the perimeter… blow it's head" he panted heavily… suddenly the world lost it's colors…

XXXXX

-In a mental sewer-

He opened his eyes… the dim light hurt like hell… the smell, wasn't nice… the floor felt humid, to say the least he was in a dump… a dump he knew really…

Naruto stood up and began his travel; after all he had nothing more to do… well is that or go back to childhood memories… not an option…

XXXXX

-Konohagakure- Council chamber-

"This is unforgivable! Someone has to have an idea… a hint or something" one Mitokado Homura said, his voice filled with anger…

Today was a nice day for the elder nin, he was at his house eating breakfast and reading some news, then he was preparing himself to go for a run to keep his bones working… imagine his surprise when he was stopped by a chuunin messenger… stating… the massacre of the Fire Temple… the temple under the protection of Konoha… and a relic was stolen… his surprise was bigger once he discovered that no one had idea of how did that happened… in one night…

"We know that, but no village takes the guilt of the attack, and the truth they have no use for what was inside the temple…" one Nara Shikaku said in bored tone… damn troublesome meetings…

"We lost one of our relics, it should be enough danger with IT free" Homura said not stating the nature of the relic… much to the Nara's suspicion

"Then tell us… what is this relic?… after all we need to know what are we fighting or should we go in shadows…" Hyuuga Hiashi asked in monotone… his face blank of emotion…

"Is… only the third can tell you" Homura said taking seat…

"Actually… there may be a danger here…" the third said, this caused the council to rise their eyebrows. "We are talking of a summoning contract, for the Shinigami itself" the council shot up in surprise.

"What explain?" one of the civil council asked fear dripping in his voice…

"The summoning contract was developed by the Yondaime, he made it so he could summon the shinigami with half chakra cost but it would kill the user… is a base element in the Shiki fuin that holds the demon fox Kyuubi" the group then roared… much to the Sandaime's surprise to point a guilty…

"The demon… he killed at took the scroll to free himself" one fat merchant said… "I knew it we should have killed him…"

The group roared in approval… the Sandaime groaned… fools…

XXXXX

-Sewer- Central-

"So, what do you need Kyuubi?" Naruto asked… two hours…two damn hours… normally he could be there faster, but for some REASON it was a fucking maze out there…

"**Oh, the idiot came here at last… tell me you excuse of a Sith Lord what the fuck were you thinking…"** the demon fox roared…

"What are you talking about… I-" he was cut…

"**Do you have any idea of how much damage did you cause****? Your stupid stunt caused more damage than good…"** the beast roared in anger.

"Explain…" Naruto yelled

"**Force Rage, you used it with no knowledge of it's doings or the effects it has… not all the attacks of the force are harmless for the user… You are an idiot to use such a technique like that in battle… just because you know it doesn't make it useful…"** the fox said narrowing his eyes.

"What did that technique?" Naruto asked in a tone that expressed anger… anger with himself for being stupid, he let his arrogance take the best of him…

"**Force Rage is a last resort attack, it is based in your anger, hate, fear and even lust, it is a full negative force to be reckoned… but at the same time… is a last resort because of the excessive strain it pulls in your system, both mentally and physically…****" **

"**Is simple really… you use it in you top condition and you will drop to your worst… absorbing lot of life energy both from you and your foe…"** the fox said pausing giving time for the words to sink in…

"Both then when is it useful… if I was at my top condition and I ended half dead, what would happen when you are in your worst…" Naruto asked when he noted the demon smirk then it sunk… "That is why a last resort"

"**Yes, but not quite, no it doesn't kill the user****… normally, but weakens him, that is another thing… you see… your case is special… you are almost neutral… the seal keep that… at a time to use a full dark power when you are at that state it will corrupt its way on you… and the seal will try to destroy it or stun it, and for you it means pain and a really weakened state… my advice is to only use it when you are heavily hurt…"**

"**It will give more balance… also it will allow me to help control the attack… remember the seal weakens with each step to the grave… now go away… rest in here… tomorrow you will be fine… not top but fine"** the Kyuubi said before sink into his cage…

'_Ok… it's time to re-think my strategy'_ Naruto said walking toward the maze… he wasn't tired…

XXXXX

-Time skip- A week later…

One Uzumaki Naruto was waiting in under a light… in front of him were the members of several clans… the civilian council, the elders, the Sandaime and at least a dozen of ANBU in the shadows… Naruto seemed calm but his mind screamed curses, he arrived that morning after a successful 'hunt' with a big chunk of money… Plus a raven haired girl with him… he chuckled at the memory…

_Flashback - __five days ago_

_Since his last visit half a week ago Nami no kuni changed drastically, from a dump country to a respectable community… imports and exports were growing at incredible levels… off course Naruto's secret invertors were behind it… in manner of a year wave will be rich and Naruto will own them all… but they will be happy with it… difference between a stupid fat man and a real manipulator…_

_Well back to our hero… well our villain… he was walking into the known cottage… to find a pretty amazing surprise…_

_**Lemon alert…**_

_Tsunami was there washing the dishes… she was humming a song he didn't know… meanwhile she was moving her hips in a nice way… her long hair and white cream skin make her sweet… suddenly Naruto was there panting… his mind racing with image of the sweet mother… screaming and begging for more while he fucked her with all…_

'_What was that?' Naruto thought alarmed… his heart beating… 'Damn I better leave before I do something I may regret'…_

_(Now let stop there… Naruto although evil… he accepts it… have class, at top he was a man for that raping was out of his mind… now what is happening that this woman seemed to put him in almost feral state…)_

"_Who is there?" her voice echoed… she entered the living room to find her hero… "Ohayo Naruto-san welcome home" she said smiling…_

"_I-I-I, hi Tsunami-san… where is Miko-chan?" he asked not missing her curves, nice long legs… toned ass, not too much bust but good C-cup… and angelical face… once again the images of Tsunami angelical face sucking his member appeared… he really was worried… _

"_She is upstairs sleeping, if you want we can wait with a cup of tea" she asked smiling…_

"_Cold water for me" he said refraining himself from jump at her…_

_XXXXX_

_Naruto was shifting in his seat… both in silence… and uncomfortable one… Naruto's head images were going wild… from many different positions to make Tsunami and Miko have fun… he started trembling…_

"_Naruto-san, are you Ok?" she asked worried…_

"_Fine" he said not very so certain…_

"_Let me see" she walked at him… his nose peeking a faint sweet smell… his head and member roaring with desire… she touched his forehead with her bare hands… he almost jumped at her… "Oh, Kami you have fever…" she said touching his neck and without noticing giving him a free show of her white underwear…_

'_I hate myself right now' Naruto thought… instincts overcome reasoning…_

"_I will bring you water" she said standing in a shift… but she never made it to the kitchen…_

_XXXXX_

_Upstairs Uzumaki Miko opened her eyes, the last night was tiresome, she trained till morning waiting for her love and Lord, she looked at the hour and noticed that maybe he arrived already… with a smile in her face she dressed herself and went down…_

_XXXXX_

_Tsunami was stopped in her tracks… she looked at the cause… it was Naruto… holding her hand… for some reason he was more feral, he was panting and his hands felt hot… in a quick motion he pulled her to his lap… Tsunami eeped…_

"_N-Naruto-san what are-" she trailed the question… she felt it… in her lower parts… a throbbing sensation… she felt it… a masculine member… Naruto's… almost trying to rip her skirt to her nether regions… she gulped…_

"_I-I-I" Naruto mumbled… suddenly he bit her earlobe… she moaned… with his free hand Naruto began to massage Tsunami's legs… kissing her neck and massage one of her breasts… she moaned… in fact she shifted in his lap so she could feel better the throbbing member… _

"_Naruto-san" she moaned… she was ecstatic… never in years did she felt that way…so dominated… so helpless… she loved it… "More, Naruto-kun" she moaned loudly when two fingers entered her inner regions… unknown to the two they were watched…_

_XXXXX_

_Miko was divided in two… between kill the whore or join them… imagine her surprise to see, her 'adoptive' mother in the lap of her love… moaning… and asking for more… normally she would kill him… not really, but something was different in him… suddenly she felt the need to enjoyment…putting her hand in her own regions she began to enjoy the show… she would talk later…_

_XXXXX_

_Tsunami cried when her inner juices were spelled in her skirt's inside… she was hot and not satisfied… she shifted a bit and pulled up her skirt, taking her underwear off… she opened his pants… releasing the beast… yep the seven and a half inches beast… oh dear… she looked at him like pleading… he nodded she smiled warmly… even if she looked like a slut that in that moment…_

_In a deep breath she was swallowing dick… massaging the package and the eggs, and well Naruto's moaning was enough answer…_

_XXXXX_

_That was she couldn't take it anymore…_

"_Hey…" she said looking at a horrified Tsunami and a hungry Naruto… she walked to Tsunami and kneeled…_

"_Miko-chan this isn't… Naruto-kun-" she was cut by a kiss… her tongue fighting another one… Miko's… _

"_Shut up, you look prettier moaning…" Miko kissed her again… standing up she took off her clothes… "Now is fun time" she smiled…_

_If someone entered later they could found a blond boy licking a young raven haired girl of Onix eye while being ridden by a mature woman… and to top the girls were making out there… of joys…_

_XXXXX_

_Naruto and Miko stood for another day and a new session with Tsunami, that woman could scream loud… the next day they decided to tell them than Miko wanted to leave with Naruto, after show a bit of affection to the group the old man give his good lucks while Inari cried saying that he would miss his Onee-chan…_

_Tsunami smiled but behind the table had one condition… a lone session only Miko and she… to Naruto's chagrin only if Naruto was present… at the end was a threesome again…_

_End flashback…_

Now with Miko in Konoha, as his 'girlfriend' she would have free reign or more freedom, now he had other business to attend… like the council breathing in his neck… and the Chuunin exams or his own plans and his meeting with Itachi…

"Uzumaki Naruto" a voice said

"Hai" he said

"You are here because of a few questions arising about your two week trip… as you know now, the temple of fire was attacked and destroyed… we ask you now… where were you when that happened?" the man asked

"Sir, I was visiting Kirigakure to give the head of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku" Naruto said "In fact, I have proof of that fact, as you know every village record this kind of things, just ask Kiri and they can show you the date… and the…"

"No" the voice said… "As you know this info can be… modified… so we ask you an even better prove" the voice asked…

'_Homura…' _Naruto thought…

"Please Inoichi a step" Homura said… Naruto narrowed his eyes… Mind walkers he hated them… but… he looked around then the dozen ANBU stepped in…

'_He will regret it'_ Naruto fought a smirk…

'_**Yes he will'**_ an evil voice said hungrily the one that belonged to the Kyuubi…

XXXXX

Yamanaka Ino was many things, loud, bossy, obsessive and even bitchy, specially to those that are against 'her' precious Sasuke… now Uchiha Sasuke was a major issue for this teen Kunoichi who squeal in glee at the first mention of this Uchiha, the poor, poor Sasuke… normally she would do anything for him, in fact being a Kunoichi was because of him, to be WITH him…

Not today… no she will find a new reason to train, to grow strong to finally complete a goal… vengeance…

"Ino-chan, honey… we need to talk" Ino's mother said… her eyes down her smile vanished…

"What happen mom… mom?" Ino asked a bit fearful…

"Ino-chan, promise me to be strong…"

"Mom what?"

"Promise me"

"I promise, now tell me what is going on"

XXXXX

_Flashback…_

_Naruto was surrounded; he was looking at each member of his 'enforcers' each could give a tab of hate and anger…_

'_Great 'demon' haters' Naruto thought, why this assholes had to get the ones who hated him…_

"_Uzumaki-san, please allow Inoichi to proceed, before we see the need to use force" Homura said trying to sound reasonable…_

"_Is the Hokage agreeing with this?" Asked the blond in hard tone… the figure in the center of the council sighed…_

"_Please Naruto, we need this to make things clears… please don't make things hard…" Sarutobi asked almost pleading…_

'_Typical weak old man' Naruto thought…_

"_**Let him"**_

'_You sure?'_

"_**Let him come to me, hehehehe"**__ the voice of Kyuubi said leaving a contented Naruto _

"_Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto said taking seat he closed his eyes and began to meditate… seconds after Inoichi yelled the name of a technique before he too closed his eyes…_

_XXXXX_

_-Mental Sewer-_

_Inoichi was running, what was happening, he tried to cut the jutsu but nothing happened, and what could he do… a shit… no he needed to escape, to tell the council… to stop this monster… but what are they doing out there… it have been almost four hours since he entered the blond nin… no not nin a demon… how did they let that happen, how did they let him grow that strong…_

'_I must contact the Hokage… but how?' Inoichi thought… in his first two hours he entered the central room, where all the knowledge have been recorded, from the first memory to the last one… the fist half hour he saw a smiling boy, with whiskers with low definition, looking at the villagers… his heart ached with each insult, each bad word, heck they even badmouthed his parents… at the age of four or so… the 'accident' as the council liked to call it… he was nailed to a table and left to die… off course he remember that, he erased it… so why was it there…_

_Then the scarred man, he could feel the dark aura coming from this, creature, black robed and with yellow eyes… the one that the boy called master… who was this man that passed Konoha's security, who took the boy as an apprentice and taught for almost five or so years… the man who turned that smiling boy into…_

"_Me" said a voice behind him at that moment… he turned to see Naruto dressed in his dark Sith lord outfit… darkness oozing from him…_

"_Uzumaki-san" Inoichi said… "Explain this?" he said pointing the memories…_

"_Ah, my childhood memories, what times those, being beaten in the morning, throw out to the streets without food, again beaten in the afternoon and off course the assassinations, those wonderful days… go ahead keep looking at that…" Naruto now turned Revan said in cold tone mockery lost…_

_Looking what came next will forever be marked in his memory as the born of a monster… Naruto's first homicides inside and outside the village, his training in the force, the murder of his master and protector, the joy in the boy's face at the pain in those he slaughter… his participation in the Uchiha massacre and his origins as the last Namikaze… the massacre of the room 103, the hunter nin age and Iruka's corruption… the deal with the demon fox as new mentor… his increasing empire, Anko's corruption, his new Siths and Miko's 'birth'… his travel and cunning, the death of those he didn't like and the falling of the Hyuuga heiresses, even Konohamaru and friends… finally the massacre of the Fire temple and the present events…_

"_You monster… kai…" he yelled_

"_Kai…KAI…KAIIIIIIIIIII" Inoichi yelled nothing happened…_

"_Oh, that… Kyuubi had a wonderful idea you see… right now we are in MY mind, MY rules… so time here is excessively slow… it means that when your body reacts… here would have passed some days more than enough to eliminate a parasite like you…" Revan said staff lightsaber livid…_

_From then now, Inoichi has been running for his life, nothing he did worked, suddenly he discovered a way… maybe an exit… he didn't have time… he heard the footsteps coming closer… Inoichi ran…_

_XXXXX_

"_So, he did go there… his lose my gain… I hope Kyuubi enjoy his meal" he chuckled darkly…_

_XXXXX_

_Inoichi finally entered the last path… finally light… maybe an exit or a way to kill this demon… he closed his eyes… he was there in his body… _

"_Inoichi what happened?" Homura asked_

"_KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW" he yelled the ANBU jumped immediately but then the blond Jinchuuriki opened his eyes jumping in time… with a powerful Force Push and the group went to the wall… _

"_Well you want to play… BRING IT ON" he yelled his lightsaber in hand… in a swift motion he cut an ANBU in half and cut one's arm… the Shinobis in the room attacked while some civilians ran away… the others were killed by a weird lightning jutsu… Sarutobi summoned Enma and battle the demonic boy, many more died in the fight… soon the battle was concentrated in two persons… the Sandaime and the Uzumaki… each expertly using their powerful weapons… but the old man couldn't do much… and finally ended losing a clash and an arm and leg…_

_But when the fight seemed ended two figures saved the half dead men… one white haired perv and his silver haired perv comrade… pulling an sphere of hope and the light of justice… each of the techniques legendaries… both deadly… both shredding and cutting the crazy boy…_

"_Jiraya-sama… Kakashi-san… we are safe" Inoichi panted looking the zone of death and gore… the now dead boy… he felt pity… but it needed to be done… he sighed before heard a chuckle and his eyes grew wide… it was Naruto… snickering…_

"_**SURPRISE"**__ he yelled and the world turned white… Inoichi opened his eyes to see…_

"_KYUUBI" he yelled_

"_**You liked my fantasy world…hehehehehe… you really thought we would let you go alive, HAHAHAHA foolish human…"**__ the evil creature chuckled when the door from where Inoichi entered was closed by a wall… _

_Inoichi looked in despair as the giant cage was opened his mind racing in what to do… why did he entered, those seals were supposed to protect him… now his death was there looking at him hungrily…_

"_**Be glad human because your dead will be fast… painful but fast" **__Kyuubi chuckled before throw a bite…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

"Mom what is going on?" Ino asked, she had a bad feeling… something ominous horribly and world chang-

"Your father is dead" world changing… Ino fell to her knees her eyes watering and sobbing just like her mother…

XXXXX

The council room looked sick, what happened… one second Inoichi entered and the other his body showed claw and teeth marks then bleeding from mouth eyes and ears… then red chakra coming from the boy and burning the already mangled Yamanaka finishing the now for sure dead man… the first to talk out of his shock was the sandaime…

"Now… bring a medic, take Naruto to the hospital and please someone inform Inoichi's family" two ANBU took Naruto while the Sandaime cursed… what that hell was that…

XXXXX

-Time skip-

Naruto opened his eyes to find well known ceiling in his childhood… the hospital…

To him being there was like a routine, being hurt, being brought, being hurt, being brought… it seemed like the endless cycle never stopped.

'That old goat, always being useless, I really want to end his life once and for all' Naruto smiled at the idea, but then refrained himself from do it knowing that there were hidden ANBUs in the room, Naruto tried to stand before that a familiar voice interrupted…

"Hold there you will exhaust yourself" the voice said, one he will always remember…

"Hi Iruka" Naruto said in content tone…

"Woah, a full day out, you were bad… what happened?" Iruka asked

"No idea, the council ordered Inoichi to enter MY mind, at the beginning I tried to say no but they really were into that… they and the dozen ANBU in the office… and the Hokage decided to let them... geez, at least they found that I am innocent…" Naruto said tiredly… inside cackling at the old nin stupidity…

"Well, that is good but why did the Hokage want to talk to you" Iruka asked 'curiously'

"No idea, as always to say sorry, truth is I don't care, after yesterday I discovered that the council are the one in power not the old goat" Naruto said before narrow his eyes… "Enter you old goat" Naruto said looking at the door a moment after…

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said, his age hitting hard…

"Hi Hokage-sama" both nin said in same tone, the old Hokage winced, he felt sad seeing what Naruto has become…

"Naruto-kun, what do you remember from your session with Inoichi?" Sarutobi asked looking at each movement in the blond teen face… it says nothing…

"Session… more like interrogating a prisoner… look, ask the Yamanaka, he should have seen my memories and all that stuff, so now I want to leave…" he snorted

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said wary in his voice… "Inoichi can't speak, in fact he will never speak again" he said drinking in Naruto's 'surprise' dimly it as true… (A/N: If Canciller Palpatine could deceive millions of beings surely Naruto can keep some from an old man)…

"Is this bad for me?" Naruto asked in his normal tone… much to the old man chagrin…

"No, what happened to Inoichi seemed to be work of the Kyuubi, we never took him in count when we asked him for help" he said in passive and calm tone…

"I am going now, do not disturb me… and about the exams I want my team in…" Naruto said taking his clothes and leaving Iruka trailing leaving a very thoughtful Hokage, he spoke…

"Did you feel lies?" the old man said to no one in particular…

"No, and is the boy telling the truth and he didn't know a shit or… he is the best liar the world have ever seen" the voice of a man said

"To deceive a Kage and a Sannin, what do you think of him, Jiraiya" the old Sarutobi asked…

"He is cold, disinterested and murderous as his file says, I mean a person died trying to help us and he doesn't give a shit… I would said that he doesn't care if the village burn… is a shame but maybe Kakashi says the truth, that boy can go against us at any moment" Jiraiya said looking grim he saw the boy walking with Iruka out of the hospital, he could see anger and hate during his walk like if the villagers were nothing more than scum… he is so different from his father…

"How did this happen?" asked the aged Sannin…

"I am not sure, at the age of four Naruto was like a normal, well as normal as a boy with his burden could be… sigh… he changed one day he came and asked for permission to live outside the walls, at the beginning I didn't want because of his security… but" he trailed

"But…" Jiraiya said distaste in his voice…

"He was attacked that same night… he was tortured and hurt severely, he was nailed to a table… I didn't knew what to do… so I asked Inoichi for him to remove Naruto's memories… the next day he asked the same thing… this time I did give him permission, how could I tell him to live inside the walls for his security when he was in more danger inside than out…" he sighed sadly while Jiraiya looked at him dumbfounded… what the hell?? Look on his face.

"What happened to the men that did it?" he asked narrowing his eyes…

"No charges were made, the council said that if he couldn't remember it, it never happened… the bastards" he sighed.

"You are telling me that, someone tortured a four year old boy and you didn't do a shit… you are worse than I thought senile old man! You are useless" Jiraiya said anger in his voice to his anger he chuckled…

"Yes, I am totally useless, for that I have allowed Naruto to do as he wants, seeing his anger, hate, you know he looked at me as his grandfather, I should have protected him more… but I failed and he is now… well a cold hearted killer" he sighed sadly

"Maybe if I talk to him and try-" the Sandaime panicked….

"NOOOOOO! Naruto hates everything close to the Yondaime, his distaste and hate that he hate you even without know it… seriously he would kill you or die trying… he doesn't celebrate his birthday… he celebrates and I quote 'the son of a bitch death and all his linage' end quote… is ironic because he knows who he is" the Sandaime said and Jiraiya was shocked

"You… you, you told him but he shouldn't KNOW UNTIL HE WAS SIXTEEN AND-" Sarutobi shut him

"No idiot, somehow he discovered it, that is what brought the real change… he would never admit he is his son, but at least want a better life, he is leaving in his manor but he call himself and Uzumaki, many were against that but after I showed the letter they let him alone" sighed once again…

"I want to know, what are we going to do? If things keep going this way we will end bad…" Jiraiya said voice devoid of emotion…

"For now wait and see, right now Naruto seems to be opening more to the people, Iruka, Anko, his students and even my grandson, heck now he has a girlfriend… maybe, just maybe, he is changing" he said hopefully

"For our good I hope you are right"

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Sith Chambers-

"Ok, Revan, spill… I thought you would be coming back till next week?" Iruka asked a bit agitated, when Revan changed his mind problems were in the horizon…

"Well, many things actually, you know that a war is coming… but not just here… a new Secret Great war… the worse are the number of factions… Akatsuki, Douto, and myself, for what I can say we are all beginning our movements… do you remember my visit to Yuki no kuni?" Revan asked

"Yeah, it was before the whole Temple massacre, oh about that don't worry you are clean… Inoichi's dead make things easier… and I observed a very interesting thing…" he smirked

"Tell me…"

"Well, do you remember Yamanaka Ino?"

"Weak minded, fool, pathetic and whore potential, why?" Revan asked

"Well, I have seen here training hard this morning, in fact hate pouring from her… maybe her relation to her father was too close, and it may be bad if a person used that to… you know manipulate the little girl…" he said in non-caring kind of way.

"Interesting, a possible mind walker with hate and easy to malleable mind… the question is hate against?"

"Well, that may be a problem, her father's killer… off course she doesn't know but from what she heard her mother… the demon killed him… and the only demon kid in the village is…"

"Me"

"Bingo… but she is smart, if you give her a trail"

"And a new push…" Revan said smirking

"She will end hating every single member of Konoha's high ups" Iruka said as if it was a normal talk

"Ok, I will take care of her, now that we are talking about girls… how are my Mistresses?" Revan said.

"I am not sure but… they may be in the upper levels, after all they train here…" Iruka said shrugging

"I will see them later… now about war… My Intel bug, the one I left in Douto's factory have made an incredible discovery, apparently, the bastard is making a huge army of droids, not a thousand or two, no the numbers grow to the ten or so thousands" he said leaving a very shocked Iruka…

"What how…? I mean how much time did he had in that factory, how did?" Revan silenced him with a hand

"I am not sure, but is more like the factory already had most of them… truth is a don't understand my master nor his intentions… for some reason he had a droid factory with an army already producing… then he started the other bases… sometimes I think that he predicted all this…" Revan said deep in thought

"Well, I don't know, but at any case… I will be at your side my Lord…" Iruka said loyalty hard as steel…

"Good… now let's engage the meeting…" Revan said and with a move of the wrist the lights went down giving birth to a hologram natural size of a robbed figure…

"Hi… Itachi"

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

"Greetings… Lord Revan, Iruka" Itachi said… looking at the men sitting in the temple of the Siths hidden under Konoha

"I hope you are well, how is the business?" Revan asked

"Good, everything according to the plans… you see I have information that may be of real interest to you…" Itachi said

"Is about the war in the north…" Revan asked

Itachi narrowed his eyes, it was always like that, he always was a step ahead and sometimes it was unnerving…

"Yes, the attack order has been put in movement, so they will arrive and invade in a week from tomorrow" Itachi said in his emotionless tone…

"Interesting, and what should I do…? It's not like I need Ame for anything…" Revan said none caring…

"Well, Ame has lot of trading routes, iron, steel and many metals, and as I heard, Yuki no kuni is one of the principals buyers, don't know why" Itachi said while Revan looked interested… killing Douto's metal supply seemed a correct move taking on count the Kazahana's idea of conquest…

"Give me a report of the enemy's status…"

"Well, I am not 100 percent sure, but… 100 jounin, 170 chuunin, 50 gennins with chunnin level chakra and 400 thugs or so, plus Akatsuki, 7 S-ranked nin, the leader is trying to kill Hanzo, if that happens…"

"The war is over and the rebels win… ok, I want you to keep working oh and thanks for the new guy, as you said he is loyal… while I keep paying…" Revan said… "Ok, till next time"

"Good night then Lord Revan"

"Good bye then Itachi"

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Sith Chambers-

"Ok, Iruka, I need to know Anko's test for the chuunin, exam… I want the rules and location…"

"Why? As you know it may be the forest of death and possibly the survival part… for three or more days…" Iruka said shrugging…

"Well, we have a week to prepare an attack, a week to turn little Yamanaka to my side, a week to prepare the first stage of a ritual and finally… a week before our last month in this village starts…"

"Okay, what a hard week…" Iruka said "I will have that for tomorrow and the exams if in two days… you will most likely to be with the senseis in the lounge… so you better look what to do…" with that he left via elevator…

'_The time is coming to a close… soon, soon Konoha will meet their worst enemy ever'_ he smiled walking to the upper levels… as he was going closer to his room a tingle feeling was growing … finally he arrived at the source of the feeling…

'_My bedroom?... I wonder'_ he thought before open the door slowly… his surprise evident at what he found…

XXXXX

_Flashback- 15 minutes ago-_

_Hinata was tired, her training as a Sith Mistress had just begun with her title, right now the force was the teacher, even Revan was always learning the ways of the Dark Side… in front of her Hanabi fought with marvelous skill, the little girl showed grace and skill with the lightsaber staff that only could be see in a master… of course Revan was the master of the style but that didn't take any of the praise… Hanabi launched another attack… one that Hinata avoided easily, her Byakugan can be called the all seeing eye, but she learned more fighting with the force through her… she liked it so much that she ended despising the use of her Kekkai Genkai so she could see the world through the force…_

_Hanabi was more physical, she used her doujutsu and all the movements of the Juunken to adapt the foot work of her sword style, the result was a ranged area sword style… but still at her nine years it was pretty impressive… but still Hinata always dodged…_

"_Why… why can you still dodge" she yelled in frustration… even since Revan left Hanabi have trained twice so she could gain the title of Mistress as her sister, but Revan's Kage Bunshin kept her in the apprentice position… since then defeating the upper Mistresses have become her goal… and as Miko wasn't there… Hinata was the one then…_

"_You keep letting your anger control you… as Revan-sama said, feed from it not be poisoned by it, knowing that, you become predictable" Hinata said clashing swords after many movements Hinata won the clash and the spar… "But still you are growing up nicely… let's go to Revan's onzen, and then we can talk…_

_XXXXX_

_Hanabi looked at her sister, in the last years she passed from timid and shy to a power to be reckoned, her skills at healings plus her poisons make her a dangerous assassin, her Byakugan though she didn't use it much is still a very good asset… but right now that wasn't the assets that Hanabi envied… more like the chest zone… Hinata was a little girl in her 13 but a bust that many girls in their 15s would kill for… but apparently it didn't run in her side… Hanabi was a bit small in that department… (Maybe because she is 9)… Hinata washed herself while Hanabi looked peeved…_

"_Nee-san… do you… do you think that Naruto-sama will love me?" she asked suddenly while Hinata was shocked by the question, she knew about Hanabi's crecent love for their beloved but never thought how much the little Hyuuga seemed to want to prove herself to him… Hinata hugged her…_

"_Of course he will, in fact he does… I know it" she said while Hanabi let her stress leave her body falling asleep…_

_End Flashback…_

XXXXX

In the bedroom Naruto found Hinata and Hanabi cuddling, Hanabi was mumbling about Revan-sama, he chuckled he knew that they were his to protect other reason why he had to succeed in his plans, not just for him, for his new family too…

It was then when Revan decided to leave, he would talk to them later…

'_But right now… Miko and I have a date now'_ he said looking for his raven haired lover leaving two exhausted Hyuugas in a very deep sleep…

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Midnight-

In a cold night in the village of Konoha, one soul is found restless; this soul was no other than Uzumaki Naruto, a pariah, hated for nothing more that his existence, but is thanks to this status that he changed, changed to become Revan, and right now is Revan who is looking at the village in the shadow of the night, behind him his girlfriend or one of them, he seemed calm just by being with her standing at his side, still he was very close to die and it made all what he had now even more precious, he closed his eyes remembering what happened almost a week ago…

_Flashback…_

_Two figures were running in the night, they were tired and hungry, even when they thought they escaped this nightmare, it seems to be determinate not to let them live, one of them a tall man with bandages in the face, Kiri hitai-ate and a big zambatou cut in half and severely cracked… he looked anxious… Momochi Zabuza, missing nin in the run, it wasn't until two weeks ago that he thought he was the predator and assassin to reckon, he was wrong, he wasn't the predator… he was the prey… and his hunter… someone he thought he would never see again… Uzumaki Naruto Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf)…_

_His eyes trailed to his partner… the figure showed curves in the right places, an angelical face deign of a princess, chocolate eyes that made a man want to kiss them and pale cream skin… beautiful… but in essence sick taking in count that the figure was a boy. Haku who until recently was an apprentice and now secretively a lover… much to Zabuza's chagrin._

"_Haku… go I will stall him as much as I can" Zabuza ordered, of course this would be the second time he tried, the first time ended with a hurt ego and weaponless… if Haku wasn't there he would be death by now…_

"_NO ZABUZA-SAMA… I WON'T LEAVE YOU… I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT" the feminine boy cried in pain at the idea…_

'_God that sounded… wrong… I should have let the blond kill me long ago, what that hell I will let him kill me right now… with style of course' Zabuza thought shivering a bit…_

"_Oh, so sweet, I should have taken a picture… your face was priceless" a voice came from everywhere both nin took defensive positions…_

"_Good, ready to fight… however…" the voice trailed while the ground below them began to glow showing many kanjis and seals… the voice said…_

"_Prepare… DAI KUCHIYOSE: SHIKI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU – SHINIGAMI……. (Great Summoning: Death Summoning Technique – Death God)" Once the name of the attack was done… the glow grew to immensurable levels illuminating the clearing blinding everyone who tried to see directly…_

_The result were two floating nins, both with terrified faces… the voice owner appeared, with five feet tall, black hood and mask, the image of Darth Revan showed power, great and terrifying power…_

_But what really terrified them was the image of the ethereal being, with purple hiori and oni mask with a knife in it, the death God was present…_

"_**Who is the one that dare to bring me here… it haven't passed more than 13 years since the last fool tried to control me…"**__ the God spoke in a cold and emotionless tone…_

"_It's an honor Shinigami-sama, I am the one who summoned you, but not to attempt such a foolish action… no I ask for your help more like a wish… my dream since I have memory and only you my lord can help me make it real" Revan said keening to the god who even with the mask you could feel his satisfaction…_

"_**Tell me mortal, what do you want from the Gods, this isn't your time to die so be calm after all**__**, two gifts you brought to me" **__the god said in a calmed tone…_

"_I wish to ask for a trade… the life of one of your prisoners for as many souls you want me to gather… as pay for your help I will destroy the contract that bind you to the foolish humans…" Revan said while the death god seemed more and more interested…_

"_**Which soul do you want for me to give a second chance?"**__ he asked curiously _

"_The life of one Namikaze Minato my Lord, to bring my father back to life…"_

"_**That foolish mortal deserve where he is, trying to control my power and sealing a Bijuu in a human both unforgivable sins… why should I give you a man that hurt you so much, why do you want that man loves… Namikaze Naruto"**__ the God said enjoying the little mortal surprise…_

"_Because of my dream…"_

_End Flashback…_

Revan Sighed… the next month would rock the world and he would be a key part in the future…

XXXXX

-Chuunin Exam day-

For team eight Naruto's return was just a change of schedule, the group ended joining and talking before the test, the truth is that the team was divided, Shino as the cause… not that Naruto cared, the Aburame heard all he wanted to tell him, from then on was the latter decision… and his fate the former one's decision…

But the exams aren't the important part of the day, and Naruto knew it is that why he was there… in the monument of the Killed in Action… with her…

"May I ask what can I do for you Yamanaka-san?" Naruto asked not even turning to see the blond girl looking at his back…

"So you are the one huh" she said venom dripping from her voice…

"Yes and no" Naruto said non-caring…

"You killed him or no, there is no half-ground…" she said anger palpable in the air…

"In my case there is always half-ground, I killed him but not me" he said and this was enough…

Ino jumped at him Kunai at hand, trying for a slash… it took him a second to disarm her and put her in the ground… Ino spat…

"Do it, kill me, just like my father you bastard" Ino said tears in her eyes…

"Are you that accustomed" he said

"What?"

"I am sure that some 'good' man decided to tell your family that I killed your father in an interrogation… but that the Hokage let me go, isn't that what happened?" Naruto said softly

"So, it was a council member, but it was supposed to be a secret… you are the Hokage's favorite monster" she yelled while fighting…

"You are so accustomed to obey what the group said… do you even know me, no but everybody hates me… I must be evil… tell me, if I tell you what I can about your father's real killer… and about this village little dark secret… would you listen… if you want to go and keep living in your fantasy world, go I won't stop you… but if you want to accept my gift and see what is behind the bubbles and ponies in your world" Naruto said emotionless face at every moment…

"Tell me the truth" she said… her eyes amused him to no end, such determination… such desire… too easy…

"Tell me Ino-san, what do you know of Kyuubi?"

XXXXX

It was three hours ago, three hours… and one Yamanaka Ino was still in deep thought… the story that that boy told her was so surrealistic but it explained many things once so weird… so unbelievable… that blond boy no older than her… a vessel of a demon… against his will and hated for it… Ino felt used… even though now she felt stupid for attacking a trained Jounin in her wish for vengeance, she now saw through the lies of the council… but more importantly, she was worried… after all if the council forced his father to his own death, treated a hero as a traitor… what would they do to her… Naruto's last words running in her brain…

'_After all you are in a world of fantasy, where everybody is happy a world that doesn't exist… I saw you and your team… and you guys aren't ready… your team is weak… even if Asuma says it, you will lose your life and he won't care… he wants to increase his ego, while Kakashi tries to show off with his__ Uchiha… I advise you don't go there' _the blond nin said before vanishing from view leaving a confused and alone Ino with her thoughts…

XXXXX

Naruto smirked seeing at the blond girl in deep thought while entering the room 301, the exams were close to begin and his fun too… he looked at the last team…

"Look for Konoha's team 10, kill the boys and leave the blond girl alive" he said waving his hand in front of a team from Ame…

"We will look for Konoha's team 10, we kill the two idiots and the girl can live" the tallest of the three said the others just repeated too… he smirked… poor, poor Asuma…

'_Loosing a team for your own stupidity, __harsh…'_ he smirked before leaving into the shadows…

XXXXX

Naruto appeared in a room, there were the Jounins-senseis, from all the villages and correspondent teams, three called his attention… Asuma the Hokage's son and possibly a reason why he was executing his students, of course it would be his fault for being a crappy teacher…

Kakashi, reading his orange book… and keeping Naruto under his gaze… and finally the craziest bastard in all Konoha… he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips…

"OHAYO NARUTO-KUN, IS GOOD TO HAVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HERE WITH US FOR THE NEXT HOUR… LET'S SEE WHO CAN DO MORE PUSH-UPS AND IF I DON'T DEFEAT YOU I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT IN ONE HAND, YOSHHHHHHHHH" Gai yelled with all his lungs causing Naruto's groans to grow exponentially…

'_Maybe giving my soul to the shinigami__ now seems like a magnificent idea'_ Naruto said feeling the beginning of a great headache…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this is the new updated and better Born of a Sith Lord, with special participation of my new beta… yeahhhhhhhh… anyway, for accident I don't have his penname so I baptized him Diaconthird at least until he send me a mail with him giving me a new nickname…

Review or I will put one chapter of Gai and Lee in a dancing tournament…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….


	3. SPECIAL NOTE READ NOW

PEOPLE BE READY, YES READY... ARE YOU READY... GOOD, IN THE LAST PM I GOT SOMEONE TOLD ME TO GET A WELL... LEMON WRITER, AND I CAN'T BE MORE TRUE, BECAUSE I LIKE TO WRITE PLOTS AND PLANS, SEX IS NICE BUT I DON'T LIKE TO WRITE IT... SO IF ANYONE WANTS THERE IS A TRIAL:

OPTIONS:

1- NARUTO/TSUNAMI - TAZUNA'S HOUSE

2- ANKO/SOMEONE - KONOHA IRUKA IS OUT THE CITY

3- NARUTO/MIKO - THE CLAW

4- NARUTO/MIKO/KARIN - THE PALACE

OK GOOD LUCK TO THE ONES WHO WILL PARTICIPATE AND TO THE PEOPLE KEEP READING-

NOTE THIS IS TO FIND A NEW LEMON WRITER FOR MY M RATED FIC OK

DO NOT REVIEW THIS MESSAGE

DOUBLE NOTE CHECK MY PROFILE NOW I HAD AN IDEA AND I NEED SOMEONES HELP OK...

NOW GO TO PROFILE... DO IT NOW


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 10: Reunions…

-Konoha- Chuunin exam Stadium-

It was a wonderful sunny day in Konoha, the birds chirping, the people laughing and talking nonsense… at least that is the façade, in truth Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were getting ready to fight and kill.

At the stadium, the stands were full and there was a nervous feeling to the crowd. All sorts of rumors were running wild and it was impossible to know what was true and what was not. People had noticed that there were a lot more ANBU visible than normal.

In addition, anyone living near the gates could fail to notice there were a lot more patrols going out than usual. With all these unusual events going on people were more than happy to guess at their meaning. These guesses soon turned into rumor with the rumors taking on a life of their own.

That a great shinobi war had started, that the village was under vigilance. That there was a plot to kill the Hokage; no, that there was a plot to kill Sasuke, no, a plot of Orochimaru to kill the Kazekage.

Then the Kazekage fled the village after declaring war, had fled just ahead of pursuing ANBU, had been kidnapped by the ANBU in connection to a plot. Orochimaru had been spotted in disguise trying to enter the stadium. Orochimaru had been the assassin and was still at large. Orochimaru had kidnapped / murdered Sasuke. Orochimaru was about to lead an army to attack the village. (This was considered one of the most outrageous rumors and was one of the least believed.) All these stories and many more were circulating through the crowd. No one could tell which stories were true, false, or had some truth to them. So the crowd grew restless, their excitement tinged with fear.

XXXXX

Even up in the Hokage's private box it was easy to sense the mood.

"The people are nervous." Jiraiya commented.

"They have good reason to be." Sarutobi sighed. "I wish it were not necessary to keep everything secret. But I cannot let our opposition guess at how much we know."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Besides I doubt it would make them feel much better."

"True," Sarutobi agreed. There was a sudden stir and the crowd suddenly became noticeably louder. "It seems the candidates are going out onto the field."

"They sure are." Jiraiya counted the bodies and frowned. "I only count eleven, shouldn't there be twelve?"

Sarutobi looked concerned. "The one who is missing is Haruno Sakura, however, knowing her match I can't blame her" Sarutobi said with a peeved expression, Jiraiya shook his head at the display of cowardice from the kunoichi. Both taking their way to the Kage's balcony.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and those who were in the stadium with him were at the expectative of a showdown. Naruto found himself wearing his Jounin vest and other weapons, at his side, Iruka and Anko each in their respective suits, with him was Miko in her Tsunami like dress, under it her normal armor, the group seemed relaxed, yet.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at the lost eyes of his leaders…

"Yes?" the blond asked tired…

"Are you sure you want this, is kind of…" he trailed

"Crazy… insane…" Anko added cheerfully…

"Believe me; we will kill two birds with a rock…" Naruto reassured, the group looked skeptical… Miko by her part looked suspicious, but for now, she would stick to the plan.

XXXXX

-Arena-

Finally, the day had come, the day most of them will never forget; in one side is the possibility to become Chuunin… a chance to become many things, like…

'_Become stronger so I can kill my brother'_ you know who, we know how he thinks…

'_Yosh, this is a wonderful opportunity to show everybody my flames of youth, YOSH, LOOK AT ME GAI-SENSEI!'_ Lee thought as his eyes exploded with fire.

'_Damn it Lee'_ Tenten said she looked her unastable teammate with a sigh._ 'Something to do with Gai-sensei'_

'_I will kick asses and the girls will see how cool I am'_ yeah Kiba, one day he will be a REAL pimp…

'_Fate has decided I will win, so it doesn't matter who I fight'_ cough-Neji-cough…

'_Soon the invasion will start, why I feel this is a bad idea'_ Kankurou the puppet Master thought, looking for a familiar mop of yellow golden hair, yeah fear Pinochio Fan…

'_He is there… looking at me… is my hair right… no wait STOP BEING A FANGIRL'_ Temari cried out in her mind looking slightly peeved and stealing glances at the blond…

'_Kill… not kill… kill… not kill'_ Suna former psycho, now a less crazy killer…

'…' Yes even in his mind, Shino is mute…

'_Lord Revan is here, I need to prove my strength, but why does he feel… weird'_ Hinata thought looking at the normal powerful entity, he seemed… lost…

'_Yes master, look, look how I destroy these weaklings… soon I will take my place at your side… once Miko and my sister fall by my blade… you will be mine and mine alone'_ Hanabi smirked evilly her eyes turning gold for a second…

XXXXX

Sarutobi looked around the stadium almost all the village was there looking expectant at the matches for the day ahead, he could easily spot some of the Jounin sensei talking about their teams and how well will they be, it was kind of sad taking on count Asuma's team lost two members. Naruto's team was there looking glorious as ever, heck his was the best rivaled by Suna's only team. Speaking about Suna.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi said looking at the blue robbed man coming at him, his features were hidden by the mask and hat…

"Greetings Hokage-dono, yes I am quite entertained with my visit so far, I really hope my children live to the expectations" the Kazekage said taking sit...

"I am sure they will, after all they have come this far, tell me how was the trip?" Sarutobi said with a smile the Kazekage only nodded…

"Fairly well, it was good that the exams are being taken in Konoha, I don't believe you could make such a travel at your age, you should be choosing a Godaime soon enough" the Kazekage said in mock.

"Don't say that, the old coot here is more than capable of fulfill his duties a bit more, don't ya think?" a voice said from behind the Kages. To the Kazekage's surprise and anger there was Jiraiya of the Sannin grinning wildly as he walked to the Sandaime with a smirk

"Well, I agree with my student Kazekage-dono, I think I will keep this for at least five more years" Sarutobi said smiling as he walked to the railing.

'_Keep fooling yourself sensei, at the end your life ends today__ and yours too Jiraiya'_ Orochimaru smirked under his mask, he would prevail, no matter against whom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to say thanks for coming to the Chuunin Selection Exam, I found it a pleasure for me to start this, the final exam… so with no more words… let's the tournament begins" the Hokage said drinking in cheers as the public cried in anticipation…

XXXXX

"Now listen all of you," Genma instructed them. "The finals will follow the same rules and format as the preliminaries. So be aware that if I see one of you hopelessly beaten I will step in and end the match. However, for your own sake, do not count on me intervening, if you feel yourself to be beaten forfeit. Keep in mind that you do not necessarily have to win a match to earn promotion. All you have to do is impress the judges. Now then I want Hinata and Neji to remain while the rest of you head up to the balcony."

"Actually," Kankuro spoke up. "I'd like to go ahead and forfeit."

Everyone but Temari and Gaara looked at him in surprise. The three of them had already discussed this and agreed that Karasu could not be used since all his weapons were coated in poison. The match was pointless, Kankuro preferred to save his limited supply of ammunition for when it really mattered.

Shino's eyebrows were jumping up and down in a rare display of emotion.

Genma was sending him a dire frown. "What was that?"

Kankuro smiled. "I said I forfeit." The proctor and the leaf nins were all looking at him with varying degrees of annoyance or anger. He did not care, in a little while they would all be dead anyway IF the plan succeeded, without trying he found himself looking for the only one he feared could take down the plan.

With a disgusted shake of his head, Genma announced the result of the first match being Shino's victory by forfeiture. Not too surprisingly, the crowd let loose a long cascade of boos. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Kankuro actually took a bow, which brought on louder boos.

XXXXX

Sarutobi looked over to his student and whispered. "Why would anyone go to all the trouble of reaching these finals only to forfeit?"

"They wouldn't," Jiraiya replied. "_If _making Chuunin was their real goal. If there was something more important going on then it would make perfect sense." A lifetime as both a spy and researcher had left the Sanin the ability to see underneath the underneath with ease.

Sarutobi nodded his agreement. He took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a message. He then signaled Raidou over and handed the scarred Jounin the message. "Please deliver this to Ibiki in ANBU headquarters."

"Right away Hokage-sama." Raidou immediately disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXX

Hinata looked nervous as she was called, for a moment she hesitated after a look towards Neji. The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan smirked at the idea of fight the Hyuuga heiress; she doubted more as he began to walk. She looked back to stands where a blue eyed blond with whiskered face nodded at her; her face turned red as her white eyes met sapphire… she knew what to do, her lord's orders were sacred and this one was one she needed to fulfill even if it kill her in the inside.

XXXXX

By his part Neji remembered his latest reunion with his sensei.

_Flashback _

"_Neji… I know how you feel about the main house… still, I want you to left that out of this fight," Gai said in a sudden moment of seriousness few days before the match…_

"_What if I can't?" Neji asked not looking back…_

"_I will stop the fight" Gai said with a cold tone unusual from him…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

Genma looked at both contestants; he took a breath as he called…

"Fifth match Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, ready… HAJIME" Genma said softly yet strongly… Neji and Hinata stood there silent gauging at each other… it was then that Neji broke it…

"Hinata-sama, before we begin. I have some advice for you. Give up..." Neji replied in a calm manner. Hinata looked shocked yet inwardly admired Revan's vision, it looked as if he wrote this scenario.

"You're nothing but a spoiled child from the main house and have no skills what so ever to belong here… I offer you this chance to walk away and don't get hurt… After all a spoiled child will always be, a spoiled child… You are a dropout"

Neji smirked at the sight of Hinata panicking... She 'didn't' want to fight but she wanted to prove to him she was no spoil child and she was different... How could she do that? How could she stand up to her father if she couldn't stand up to Neji. No, her master's orders were clear… or not. Her panic vanished as a mask of courage grew.

"Neji, get ready, and let us fight…"

_'What's going on? She was close__ to breaking down a moment ago?'_ Neji thought with the annoying idea that he would fight…. Yet a smirk graced his features…

XXXXX

Neji and Hinata kept palming each other… Finally Hinata manage to give him a slight tap with her Jyuuken… Neji got pissed as she managed to hit him… he scowled as he tried a faint the girl did not follow as her Byakugan powered as well as him allowed to see the incoming hit…

He jumped back and got ready again… This time, he would come at her with more power… Hinata however, started to get confident and believed she could win... she smiled weakly…

XXXXX

From his position Naruto glared, he couldn't believe what was happening, Hinata had blatantly disobeyed him, a direct order, if this fight kept going she could win, and just using Jyuunken making his plans utter useless if she won. He remembered his meeting with the heiress that morning.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was meditating in her favorite spot in the whole village, the clearing than once was stained in blood as Revan killed those who tried to rape her and maim her, the place had a special meaning for her as it meant her rebirth under his teachings._

"_Good you keep your studies even if I am not present," a voice she knew too well said from behind her. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she felt him close._

"_Master" she said softly almost moaning, him being gone for a long month and a half; she had forgot how intoxicating was his very presence._

"_Hinata" he said softly as he sat beside her. The indigo girl looked anxious._

"_What can I do to serve you my lord?" she asked eagerly. Revan smirked as she asked, he could feel all her emotions, anxiety, eagerness, lust and fear mixed in a drug that made her even more obsessed than before._

"_Actually yes, it's about your match" he said softly. Hinata turned at him with curiosity, if her lord was interested in Neji was for two things, to turn him in or to kill him, seeing that he has no political or power influence it was more logical the latter._

"_Do you want me to kill him?" she asked with doubt. Once again Revan smirked, she seemed so eager to please him._

"_No, actually I want you to lose; more precisely to give up" Revan said smiling at her disbelief…_

"_B-But why, I mean, aren't we prove to be stronger than anybody, we are the Sith" Hinata asked missing Naruto's eyes narrow._

"_Yes, but that is if the people knows that we are the Sith, you see Hinata, to the village and your clan believe you are weak, even if stronger, you are still the kind and soft Hyuuga Hinata and that is what I want to exploit" Revan said smiling at her confused face._

"_You see, if you lose at the finals to Nej, even worse by giving upi, your father cold as always will have no other choice but to brand you as member of the branch house" her eyes grew wide as he said those words panic was about to take hold as he once again chuckled at her. "Do not worry my dear as it is part of my plan, you being beloved by the branch house in general, will become their leader and then we can bring them to our side, eliminating at the moment one of our weaknesses" _

_Hinata's face once again regained her calm as he smiled softly._

"_Remember Hinata, our goals are bigger than a simple promotion"_

_End Flashback_

Yet, to simply discard him like this. Naruto's anger was quickly stamped on, the fight had just begun, Hinata hasn't won yet and if her use of the Hyuuga family taijutsu is an indication, she was holding back.

XXXXX

She rushed forward meeting Neji head on. They both struck Neji with both palms while Hinata with one. Hinata gasped as she spat out blood, she felt her heart nearly give up as Neji stood there holding her arm…

"Your chakra points are no more in your right hand, Hinata-sama…" Neji replied rolling up her sleeve so she could see, Neji calmly relax as Hinata's eyes open in fear…

'_No way, he?'_ the heiress thought truly surprised as the pain filled her body; she never thought Neji could have use of such a powerful skill.

"Your eye, it can?"

"Yes. You're finished Hinata-sama…" Neji replied calmly...

Hinata however did not want to give up as she stood valiantly... She shoved Neji's hand aside and attacked again. Only for Neji to counter with a palm to the chest, finally collapsing as the blow connected…

"Hinata-sama, you should understand by now… Your attacks did not even affect me from the start. Like I said, you cannot change." Neji replied turning back... he was walking towards the stairs when someone called the Hyuuga prodigy stopped cold…

"Why did you stand up?" Neji asked calmly, yet his inner surprise mixed with anger as he felt Hinata standing, "If you push yourself you really are going to die" Hinata stood there panting heavily.

'_I can't__'_ Hinata thought angrily. _'I will not lose to a miserable weakling, I am a Mistress of the Sith' _she frowned orders be damned, Neji frowned…

"Why?" he asked again irritated…

"I… can still stand," she said taking few steps

"Why acting so tough, you barely can stand," Neji said with his Byakugan active… "I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga family, you cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself, but people can't change, that is destiny" he said coldly.

Naruto gripped the railing in frustration. Hinata was quickly entering a dangerous territory by disobeying him; he would be damned if his plans were wretched by a childish whim.

"There is no need to suffer, just let yourself go" Hinata shook her head at the words…

"You... are… wrong… Neji … because I can see… that you are suffering more than me…" she said between pants, the Force healing bits of damage at the moment.

"What?!" Neji asked confused…

"You are the… one confused and suffering inside because of the fate of the head and branch families," Hinata said between pants as blood dripped from her mouth, Neji glared, Genma hesitated for a moment as Neji rushed past his Byakugan blazing as he ran intent to kill…

"Neji the match has ended!" Genma called weakly… _'This isn't good'_ Genma thought before rush ahead…

Only a few feet divided Neji from killing Hinata as Gai appeared from behind holding the feminine boy (That sounded horrible I expect to never say it again) as Genma poked his forehead…

"Neji, cut it out!, you made a promise not to argue about the head family" Gai hissed…

"Why are you stopping me?. Does the Main Branch receive special treatment?" Neji growled as he tried to move yet Gai's grip was strong.

"Neji, the fight is over go back to the balcony," Genma said lowly as he frowned. Neji glared once before nod. Gai's grip left him just as he did, he shot a smug grin at Hinata who for the first time glared at him heatedly, he could swore he saw a yellowish tint on her eyes but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Winner Hyuuga Neji" Genma bellowed as the cheers exploded. Hinata stood there defeated as she lost consciousness.

XXXXX

"An excellent fight don't you think Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked from his seat as Neji walked out his face one of cold indifference yet smugness palpable.

"Oh, certainly, Hokage-dono, deign of the Hyuuga, however I expected more of one of Bakemono no Konoha' students" Orochimaru said with smugness as Sarutobi frowned.

"Yeah, Naruto have always been akin to be superior to his enemies, he won't take softly a defeat, especially if Hinata held any technique" Sarutobi said with a grim look.

"Well, I hope his last students can show his skills as a sensei, don't you think?" Orochimaru said a smile in his hidden face.

XXXXX

"Hey, why did Hinata held her poisons and that stuff?" Kiba asked Akamaru who seemed to shrug as Hinata left towards the infirmary Shino could not help but to nod at this, being her teammate he knew she was much better than this, Hinata lost by choice something that went against all he knew about her. His musings died as Genma called for the next participants.

XXXXX

"WILL TENTEN AND SUNA NO TEMARI!... COME DOWN HERE! FOR YOUR MATCH!..." Genma bellowed Tenten's eyes narrowed as across the balcony, the older Sand kunoichi smirked…

"Tenten, good luck! I am SURE you will be victorious!" Lee cheered, teeth gleaming as he gave her thumbs up. Tenten smiled back, and saluted with a jaunty smile of her own.

"Thanks Lee!"

'_Finally! Time to go to work!...' _Thought Tenten as she leapt to the floor below, her brown eyes wandered back, looking for her foe.

'_Blades are not weapons. Blades are only tools. I am the weapon. I am the weapon…' _Tenten felt her breath fill her lungs, and exhaled, slowly. She let go of her emotions as she had so many times before.

"Begin!" Genma yelled safely out of the line of fire between the two kunoichi. Tenten struck first, two kunai instantly out of her pouches and airborne, screaming for the blonde Sand kunoichi, Temari merely smirked and seemed to flicker, the kunai striking the ground. Tenten blinked…

'_What the…?' _Gai team's only Kunoichi wondered as she looked at the blonde-haired woman in front of her…

XXXXX

"TENTEN! DON'T GIVE UP!" Lee roared.

"SHOW HER THE STRENGTH OF YOUR YOUTH!" Gai-sensei cheered from his one place. Both cheering making their way to the arena, were Tenten looked embarrassed.

Temari's smirk grew a little more.

XXXXX

"Got your own personal fan club of morons to support you, hm?"

Tenten gritted her teeth, but willed herself to calm down.

'_Don't let her provoke you…'_ Tenten sped up, four kunai launching from her pouches, with four shuriken tailing this. Again, Temari seemed to flicker and the projectiles went off course. Tenten narrowed her eyes as Temari casually stretched a hand back over her shoulder, resting it against the fan on her back…

'_Fan… Wind Country… Wind user! Of course!' _Tenten leapt above Temari, eight more kunai raining down on the blonde, which the Sand kunoichi again casually deflected. Her smirk widened as Tenten landed behind her in a crouch…

"Is that all you can do? Throw things at me?" She snorted haughtily. Tenten smirked back, and produced a scroll from her pouch…

"Not quite!" Tenten took to the air again, a salvo of steel again leaving her fingertips, but they were soon filled with a larger, more deadly weapon, Temari scowled as she brought her fan out completely to block the blade of the staff the weapons specialist brought to bear…

_CLANG!_ Tenten pulled back her staff and spun elegantly around, swinging the pole back at Temari. The wind user blocked this with her large fan as well, eyes narrowed…

"So, you do have some fight in you?" Temari observed, continuing to block and dodge Tenten's lightening fast swings and thrusts. Already Temari was analyzing the girl's fighting style. The staff complimented her thin, agile body, bending as she did with every graceful movement…

However, it was obvious she was wasting more energy in her movements than she had to. Those dramatic flairs she kept adding to every step and swing, as she was performing…

"Plenty!" Tenten smirked, slamming the butt of her pole into the earth floor as Temari blocked once more and swinging herself around, trying to slam her feet into the Sand kunoichi's side…

Temari saw the move coming and leapt away, getting some distance between the two. Tenten seemed to break the staff into two and spun around twin escrima sticks, rushing forward…

Temari merely opened her fan, a single purple spot staring as the Sand kunoichi swung her weapon, unleashing a gale-force wind that blasted Tenten off her feet…

XXXXX

"TENTEN!" Cried Lee and Gai at unison with perfect synchronization surprising many nin in the crowd.

"Come on Tenten! Don't let your youthful flames be blown out!" Gai bellowed… that didn't surprise the crowd.

XXXXX

Tenten groaned and got to her feet, and felt anger burn inside her as Temari smirked at her, standing across the arena floor, utterly untouched…

"You can't hit me, you can't strike me. Just what ARE you going to do?" The Sand kunoichi asked mockingly, Tenten took a deep breath, rubbing a bruise on her cheek.

'_Damnit, calm down! Focus! There's gotta be a way around her defenses!' _the weapon mistress thought annoyed…

XXXXX

Tenten produced another scroll and bit her thumb, before pressing it against the paper as it unraveled, twirling it around her like gymnastic' ribbon, the scroll became longer and longer, forcing Tenten to ascend and direct her chakra in a way she'd spent over a year to master, hovering in mid-air…

XXXXX

Said weapons specialist had finished unraveling her scroll, rotating high in the air. With a smirk, she held out her hands, and the scrolls surrounding her like a loose double-helix burst into smoke, releasing kunai and shuriken to her. Hands blurring Tenten began throwing dozens of weapons at Temari, who frowned and unfolded her fan to its full width. The Sand kunoichi summoned her chakra.

"Ninpou Fuusajin (Ninja Art: Wind Dust)!"

Temari waved her fan and unleashed a massive blast of wind, blowing all of Tenten's projectiles away and whipping apart her scroll…

"AUUUGHHHH!" Tenten screamed as the cutting winds slashed across her body, at the same time the air pressure blew her chakra balancing technique away and slammed her into the wall… She slumped, unconscious, and fell on the ground.

Temari smirked and looked over at Genma…

"Well?"

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari!..." Genma announced, as Gai carried the limp body of his only female student to the infirmary, Lee sobbed, gushing about her valiant efforts, while Naruto just smirked. He looked up and saw Temari smirk at him, before winking…

He smirked and winked back as Temari's smirk grew feral.

"Wasn't much of a match," Temari shrugged as she headed back up to the observation deck… Her eyes stayed on Naruto, measuring his reactions... his wink make her feel weak as those blazing blue eyes looked deep into her teal ones; she decided to leave giving an extra swing to her hips.

XXXXX

Naruto found himself smirking, as he looked Temari walk toward the exit, he felt those hips calling him.

Moreover, who was he to deny them? Without word he walked away ignoring the weird looks coming from some of his underlings, he had something to do.

XXXXX

Temari was walking softly as she smiled to herself, that battle was barely a warm, she could do that all the day before that brunette had any chance.

"And look at me now, I have like, an hour free," she mumbled to herself remembering the plan ahead. Her musings stopped as she heard snigger. "Who is there?" she asked warily.

"Oh, please forgive me; here I thought you would want to see me?" Naruto said smirking as he appeared from beside her. Temari's surprise changed by the smugness she wore before.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun, came to congratulate me?, aren't you a Konoha nin?" she teased as she walked slowly at him, her calm façade, hiding her fast beating heart.

"Please, I am the kind who value power over allegiance, who am I to say you didn't fight better, that girl should had see that coming after all, you were her natural enemy, a Chuunin must know when to retreat." He smiled as he stepped forward.

"Oh, thank you; so what brought you here to the little me?" Temari said making a cute face.

"Oh, you don't know" he said taking another step.

"Uh-uh, would you like to tell me?" she asked biting her lips. Those eyes, she knew what they mean. Lust… she could feel it as she had it too.

"Maybe… I can demonstrate" he said pulling the girl to him, their lips meeting as her arms tangled themselves around his neck and his hands rested in her rear. Their tongues fought hard as Naruto pulled Temari to the shadows.

XXXXX

"Ok Lee, are you ready?" at a nod, Genma smirked… "Kiba are you?" another feral nod made his smirk grows. "Good, then HAJIME!"

XXXXX

Temari panted hard as her face pressed against the cold wall, her breast shivered as the cold wall massaged them; her neck bended back as Naruto thrust himself against her again, his member making deeper into the Suna kunoichi.

Not twenty minutes ago, she found herself flirting with the, possibly, strongest Jounin in their generation, one with such power that could tame the wild Gaara, to her surprise the once feared nin showed his human nature in a rather pleasant way.

Her thoughts left her as she felt her ass-hole burn, Naruto's member making his way into one of her must sacred places; however, in the pleasure of the moment she gave a damn as the place was raped, Naruto's fingers played with her breast and sex, another moan left her.

XXXXX

"Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu (Beast Mimicry Ninja Art: Four Legs)" Kiba muttered before grow claws and fangs…

Lee was rigid in position, his left hand extended as his right was on his back by this giving Kiba a window enough to attack, with a rush of speed Kiba launched himself at Lee intentions to elbowing him lost as the Green Beast vanished faster than Kiba had ever seen…

"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" was heard as Kiba received a brutal hit.

XXXXX

Once again, Temari gasped, not a moment ago she had her second orgasm as Naruto pulled her pushing her back to the wall, her legs now two feet in the air as Naruto thrust in against her.

Her legs circled at the boy's hip, her hands making a steel grip of him pushing him deeper into her, her world was one of ecstasies as he went in and out, she felt her vision spin as her voice left her, she couldn't do more than smile stupidly as dribble left her mouth. Once again, her orgasm came as he came into her.

His hot juices causing her to spasm as he kissed her again, she smiled during the ordeal, especially after she felt his member growing hard inside of her.

"Good God for demonstrations" she mumbled with a wide grin as the game started again.

XXXXX

Genma shook his head in mild embarrassment, for the last hour he saw the Inuzuka boy pass for an idiot as he tried time after time to use the same technique against Lee, sure, the Gatsuuga was fast and if it connects it can do real damage. But after fifteen times it was SURE it wouldn't work anymore, but the worst was that the Lee boy didn't even had sweat, not even a drop, in a last kamikaze attack Kiba ended crashing head on with the wall and pum.

"Rock Lee is the winner!" Genma said as laugh and applauses were heard.

XXXXX

Temari smiled as she finished to bottom her blouse, her hair was a bit messy but good enough, sure that she wasn't leaking anymore she looked at her lover, the last hour was amazing, sure before a mission like the one she was going to take one possible first and last fuck was stress reliever.

"So Naruto-kun, thinking something?" Temari asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, that I won't kill you in the invasion" Naruto smiled at her shocked face. "Come on Temari-chan, you didn't expect us not to know right, if I were you I wouldn't try anything, today many will die but Konoha will prevail."

"But… how?" she asked scared.

"Doesn't matter; promise me to take care, if you can make your brother desist from this I will protect you and your brothers. If not, I won't hold my people, and believe me, we have protections against Jinchuurikis" Naruto said bringing her to a hug, although a bit stiff at the beginning she melted in his arms, she sighed, this wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to fuck and done, not falling in love.

"I will try Naruto-kun" she said stealing a peck. Taking her fan and rushing out she left her nervousness easily picked by him.

'_I thought it would be useful and heck, that girl is fun enough to be left alive'_ Naruto smirked walking toward his stand a smile in his face, he have an army to destroy soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
